The present invention relates generally to connectors such as board-to-board level connectors used in computers and other electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention pertain to connectors having one or more magnetic elements integrated into the connector to reduce signal interference and other noise.
Modern computer and other electronic systems typically include electronic components packaged on one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs). Board-to-board (B2B) connectors are used to connect electronic components formed on one PCB to those formed on another PCB. As such, B2B connectors come in a variety of different shapes and formats depending on the type of connection required for a particular application.
FIGS. 1A-1C are simplified perspective views of three different B2B connectors 10, 20 and 30 designed to affect perpendicular, horizontal and mezzanine type connections, respectively. For convenience, and since from a functional standpoint the primary components of each of connectors 10, 20 and 30 are generally identical, FIGS. 1A-1C use the same reference numbers to refer to similar components among the connectors. In each of FIGS. 1A-1C, a B2B connector is shown that includes a male connector portion 11 and a female connector portion 15 attached to PCBs 12 and 16, respectively. Male connector 11 includes contacts 13 that extend from an insulative housing 14. Female connector 15 includes contacts 17 that, while not shown in FIG. 1A, extend within an insulative housing 18 in which contact locations 19, adapted to mate with contacts 13, are formed. Contacts 13 and 19 are soldered to their respective PCB. When male connector 11 is engaged with female connector 15, electrical connections are made between circuits on PCB 12 and PCB 16.
Ferrite materials have been previously used to combat signal noise in electronic circuits. As one example, ferrite beads, which as their name implies are small devices made of ferrite material having a hole in their center through which an electric signal wire can pass, have been incorporated onto printed circuit boards for noise reduction. Over time, the density of electronic components, electronic traces and other elements has increased on PCBs and the spacing or pitch of contacts 13 and 17 required in the connectors such as connectors 10, 20 and 30 discussed above has become smaller. The decreases in size make it difficult for components such as ferrite beads, the physics of which cannot be shrunk like electronic traces, to be incorporated onto the boards. These factors combine so that it is sometimes not possible to choose the most optimal signal layout to prevent cross-talk between pins so that signal transmission is not adversely effected. Thus, despite the use of ferrite beads and other ferrite elements on PCBs to improve signal characteristics, improved techniques for suppressing noise in electronic circuits are desirable.